Homecoming
by diamond-helen
Summary: Jasper's been hunting with his brothers, Alice awaits his return. PWP.


_A/N Welcome one and all to my first Twilight fic. Please leave a review on the way out._

_Thank you a million times over to my fabulous beta, LoveHGSS, who gave me the motivation for (um, demanded) this fic and then made it readable. You're the best!_

She knew exactly when he would walk through the door, down to the second. And she knew the exact expression which would be gracing his perfect, beloved face as he looked at her, the laughter from something Emmett had said turning to love and desire as he looked at her. She could see the way his crystal skin would glitter in the rare sunshine that flooded through the glass wall behind her as he crossed the room in three graceful strides and pulled her into his arms.

She had known all this for hours, since the second her lover and brothers had decided to come home from their hunting trip. The perfect foresight wouldn't ruin the moment when he returned; if anything the anticipation made their reunion sweeter.

She moved silently around the empty house, absently removing dying flowers from the vases and straightening pictures that were less than a millimetre crooked. She knew that there was little point to the aimless movements, but it was part of their dance, her playing the anxious stay at home partner, waiting for him to return from hunting deadly animals; he the all conquering hero who would come back to her in a blaze of glory, the scent of lion or bear or whatever he had hunted strong on his clothes, his skin, mingling with the unique and beautiful smell that was purely him.

She knew that no defenceless animal could scratch him, just as he knew that her nervous waiting act was just that: an act. But it was the game they played, had played for years, a game which made the prize all the more precious at the end.

There. The light was glimmering now, casting dancing shadows as the wind direction altered. They were close, there was only a minute or more until the light would be falling exactly as she had seen it. She stopped in the centre of the pale room, a ghostly figure in grey trousers and a lilac silk blouse, her ears picking up running feet, flying through the surrounding forest. A moment later she could hear voices, Emmett's booming laugh, echoed by Edward. And there, in the background, a quiet chuckle which was the sweetest sound in the world to her.

A second more and they were there, exactly as they were in her vision. Emmet was first through the door, pushing it open so it crashed back off its hinges, careless of the wall. Edward followed close behind, but by now she only had eyes for the third figure. Taller and slighter than the others, his blonde curls in casual disarray around his angel's face, he slipped past his brothers and crossed the room to her. He pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back as the other tangled in her short spiky hair.

"Jasper," she breathed; then all speech was unnecessary and impossible as he kissed her. His lips curved to hers as he tugged her slim figure closer still, moulding her form to his own. He kissed her with a passion and a fire, as if this were their first kiss and their last. Exactly how he always kissed her.

She saw his decision as he made it and grasped his hand as he pulled away. They ran up the stairs as one, almost flying in their haste to be alone. She heard Emmet make some comment, heard Edward's laughing reply, but she paid them no attention as the door to the bedroom swung open and closed.

Suddenly she was leant against the door, Jasper on the other side of the room. He moved towards her slowly, as if he were still stalking prey. She shivered with delight and anticipation as he crept silently across the floorboards, his feet making no sound at all. He only stopped when he was inches from her, his hands braced against the door as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her sweet, wonderful scent.

"I've missed you, Imp," he said softly, his teeth scraping gently along the skin of her neck, his tongue tracing her fine collarbone.

She moaned softly before replying.

"Missed you too," she said, pressing her body into his.

He grinned, and kissed her again. This kiss was harder, more passionate and raw than the one they had shared downstairs. She pushed away from the door, moving them across the room to the four poster bed in the centre without breaking the kiss.

By the time her back hit the ice-blue satin sheets, her clothes were in shreds on the floor, his jeans and shirt in similar tatters next to them. Only her black lace underwear separated their cold hard skin, and she arched her body upwards, desperate for more contact between them.

He laughed softly at her actions, knowing what she wanted. She whimpered in frustration as the next few minutes flashed in front of her eyes, and she knew he was in a teasing mood.

His lips caressed her skin, sliding down the column of her throat and gently kissing the valley between her breasts. He latched onto one nipple through the rough lace of her bra, causing her to moan. His hand came up to tease the other breast as he licked and sucked her flesh. She writhed beneath him as the sensations started a fire deep in her core, and he chuckled against her skin as he felt her arousal and frustration in the air around them.

He tugged her bra off before cupping her in his hands. His lips found hers again as his hands kneaded her skin, his tongue tangling with hers as he teased her nipples to hard points.

His hands skimmed down her body, sliding over her smooth stomach and caressing her thighs. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his bare hips, pressing herself against him, groaning at the feeling of his arousal against her wet centre with only flimsy lace between them.

She let out a soft laugh of victory as he changed his mind about the course he was going to take, but barely had a moment to savour the success before he wiped all thoughts from her mind, tearing the fabric of her panties from her body and plunging into her tight heat. They groaned in unison as he moved within her, the long years together guiding them as they moved. He thrust harder and faster into her, her moans becoming sighs of pleasure. He pressed harder still, her sighs turning to screams as he pushed her to the peak then over the edge into an abyss of ecstasy.

"Alice!" he gasped as he reached his own climax inside her, her muscles still trembling around him.

He kissed her softly as they recovered, his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her close against his marble chest.

"I love you," he said, the truth of the words shining in his butterscotch eyes.

"Mmm, love you too," Alice purred contentedly as she snuggled into him.

Jasper laughed as he settled into the pillows, his lover safe in his arms.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. Just that, as much as I like being away with Edward and Emmett, I much prefer coming home."

Alice smiled and twisted up to kiss him.

An image flitted through her mind, a scene of hands and mouths seeking and giving pleasure as the light outside faded. She kissed him harder as an errant thought crossed her mind - anticipation definitely made the reality sweeter.


End file.
